


Silent Night

by bleedinglight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinglight/pseuds/bleedinglight
Summary: The beginning, the middle, and the end of an unusual witch.Or: a series of disconnected drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

They said not to go far.

_(His fingers brushes against the man’s in front of him, drawn to the mesmerizing gold.)_

They warned him that if he strayed too far from their sight, then there wasn’t anything else they can do. That the spirits would claim him as one of their own.

_("Come with me. I will grant you your greatest desire." A voice, smooth as silk, speaks to him.)_

Don’t wander far. 

Don’t do anything that would warrant a curse on your soul.

_(He can feel his heart racing. Those fingers curls around his, skin pale in contrast to his tan. Those golden eyes lurks closer, their breaths beginning to mingle.)_

As a witch of the sky, the forests were not meant to be his domain. If he wandered past the line of trees that marked his territory, then he would be lost forever. 

_(Their lips meet in a kiss and he feels air being breathed into his mouth. It tastes like ash, sulfur and poison entering his lungs.)_

He was warned. 

He was told not to leave the sky for the land. 

But he did. 

And now—

_(Pulling apart, those lips curls up into a wicked smirk, eyes glowing like dim ember of a candlelight._

_"The Covenant is done. I am yours and you are mine. My witch. Your familiar. Our souls are now bound together forever.")_

He was bound by the land and the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers surrounded the NightShade.

They tell the story of a demon who walked on the land, bringing misfortune to those who dared to get close to him. Demons were well-known creatures of darkness, thriving in the NightShade as they wait for those who dare to enter their land and try to form a contract with them—to make them their *familiar*.

“Familiar.”

A scoffed word amongst the demons.

Demons didn’t need to be familiars. They were powerful beings without them. But they did agree that by being contracted to someone proved to be a useful conduit for their magic. 

But there was one demon who didn’t entertain the thought of being contracted. Of becoming someone’s *plaything* for their own use. 

How ridiculous.

_(It’s the light of the witch’s soul that attracts his attention first. He has walked this land many times, encountered many witches—land, sea, and sky—but not one of them has caught him like this.)_

Witches were meant to be *bound* to demons, not the other way around. 

What kind of backward world did they live in for *that* to happen?

_(He has to have him._

_Have this witch bound to him before anyone else dares to touch him.)_

Again. Ridiculous.

The demon didn’t enjoy humans as a whole. Mortals that possessed too much magic and little knowledge of how to handle it. There was a reason why the witches were divided between land, sea, and sky. They were greedy for more.

Always more.

It was what led them to the NightShade in the first place.

_(“Come with me.”_

_A demand._

_ <strike>A plea.</strike> _

_That first touch of their fingers sends a shock down his spine and he knows that he needs this boy._

_This sorry excuse of a witch.)_

But maybe the other demons had the right idea in the first place when it came to these witches.

Their souls, at least, were always delicious.

_(“I need a name.” An annoyed scowl as ink begins to form over their hearts, tattooing onto their chest._

_A gentle smile._

_“Vanitas.”)_


	3. Chapter 3

They told him it was a futile wish.

A silly dream.

A runt of the litter—how could anyone ever hope to believe that he would be chosen? 

Witches of the land often crossed into their home, searching for a new familiar to take as their own. It was common knowledge that a bat would be a witch’s first familiar. They were small, easy to control and use. Even *they* knew that, but to them, it was still an honor to be chosen. 

To be picked.

It meant they had value.

For any young bat, being chosen as a familiar was special. An honor. A *gift*. 

_(”Silly, silly, Tenebris!” They chattered. “Who could come and choose thee? The runt of the litter. The oddball out. You’re not more special than her or he!”)_

He often heard it as he grew up. Teased and taunted, bullied for being so odd. For being different than his brothers or sisters. He was the youngest of the litter—the runt. Smaller than the rest, weaker than the rest. Who would ever turn an eye in his direction?

So he flew out from the safety of his colony and into the dangers of the forest. The forest was home to many other creatures, those stronger and fiercer than he was. It was a risk. It was suicide.

_(He was saved from an eagle, caught in the cradling hands of the prettiest person he’s ever met._

_A kind smile greets him, reminding him of the glimpses of sun he’s managed to get before he’s forced to sleep.)_

He had to prove himself to the others. Show them that he—

_(“Why don’t you come with me?” The angel asked him._

_A soft churr escapes from him, leaning into the touches of the angel._

_A giggle sounds._

_“I’ll take that as a yes.”_

_Lips presses against the top of his head and he feels something spreading through him. Warmth. Happiness._

_Belatedly, he realizes this is a witch of the sky.)_

He was _chosen_ at last above all the others to the angel of the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Witches of the land.

Witches of the sea.

Witches of the sky.

Three divisions of witches that had spread over generations. Witches of the land relied on the earth for their magic, their toes digging into the ground and the roots of nature, letting it flow through their veins like water does through roots. Witches of the sea were best known as healers, one with the sea and hearing the ocean in their blood. Witches of the sky breathed into the air, letting them be surrounded by the air and the light that spread over them like wings. Three different kinds of witches.

Three different uses of magic.

Ventus knew that not all witches liked each other. All of them applied their magic in ways that defied the laws of the other witches. 

The land should never utilize the light for their own.

The sea should never spread their waters to the roots of the land and claim it.

The sky should never meet the land and sea and set their own prints onto them.

But the laws had begun to change, warped when one witch fell from the safety of the sky and onto the earth. Feet bare like a newborn’s, toes digging into the soft ground. Water dripped from his fingers and clung to his robes as he made his way to the forbidden lands before him. 

This witch changed the rules, forcing the other witches to look at their ways and make them wonder:

_Where did they go wrong?_

The demon of the NightShade. A runt of a bat no one would turn a second eye on.

Looking back, the witches realized that they were wrong about this witch who defied them all.

Looking back, the witches would realize this witch will be the end of their era.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read this so far!
> 
> Just wanted to let everyone know that every chapter is disconnected, so they're not really continuing off of each other.

Sometimes he dreamed.

As a child, Ventus was different from the others he lived with. The witches of the sky were a private group that often kept to themselves. They didn’t try to reach out to the other witches despite how friendly they could be; they didn’t step over borders and boundaries that kept them divided. Witches of the sky were special in a way that differed from the others. Once they become a Head Witch, they earn their wings. But Ventus was different.

He wasn’t born with the jagged edged birthmark on his shoulder blades that all witches of the sky possessed. His jeweled eyes that shone like sapphires in the sunlight were the only traits he received that made him a witch of the sky. Others claimed he wasn’t a true witch of the sky; there must be some mixed blood inside of him. It made others discriminate against him, unsure of how to approach this unusual child who was like them but wasn’t.

So he studied on his own.

Taught himself magic.

Until gentle hands cradled his cheeks, eyes shining like turquoise greeting him. A silver wisp that drifted like the clouds in the sky.

He helped Ventus, took him in and taught him magic. He wasn’t that much older than he was back then. For once, Ventus was happy with his life. He loved his guardian, loved this dandelion that took him in when other teachers wouldn’t, and he’d do anything for him. 

There were times when Ventus would dream of those halcyon days.

_(On days where he sits at the riverbanks, he sings a song that ghost once sang. A song that reaches to the sky. A song full of warmth that has made him happy.)_

Sometimes Ventus would have a dream where he would finally find that ghost again. Sometimes he dreamed that they were back to those peaceful times, laughing together like they used to.

_(On nights of the full moon, he cries. He doesn’t know why, but something inside of him twists painfully and he recites a spell._

_A spell in hopes that his guardian is alive.)_


	6. Chapter 6

It was an old story told among the witches.

A long time ago, there had been a man who went against the teachings of his kin. He chose to ignore the teachings of the light, learn the spells of the sky, and stepped foot outside into a realm that knew only of discrimination—of dangers and lies that the witches of the sky had weaved together. No, not just the witches of the sky.

But also the witches of the land and sea.

A long time ago, there had been a man who stepped into a realm of the unknown and allowed himself to be drawn to the forbidden magic. Magic that relied on the darkness in one’s heart. Magic that relied on the sins and chaos of the world, of the despair and blood that coated each land. Magic that was used to recreate the formula of the world, twisting the logic and rules that defined it.

The man was condemned. 

Stories painted him as a murderer. A man who would take any unsuspecting civilian and experiment on them, filled to the brim with forbidden magic and twisted them as it twisted him.

His name was Xehanort.

His name marked the books of witches throughout the lands and seas and skies.

Just mentioning his name was a taboo.

A ghost that lingered in those who tried to do the same as he did. A ghost that manifested as darkness within the hearts of those who would lose themselves.

A ghost who lured a silver wisp to leaving the safety of his haven with the promise of teaching him forbidden magic.

A man who took Ven’s world and shattered it with a single touch.


	7. Chapter 7

_Let the stars guide your way  
Let my song guide your heart  
Let my hand hold your hand_

It was a song Ventus heard often when he was a child. He would hear the other children sing it with each other. No one would teach it to him at first.

But it was okay.

_For all the stars in the sky  
For all the dreamers in the world  
For all the love in my heart_

Witches would sing songs to help their connection with their magic. Singing helped. Singing made them feel closer to their nature. 

(He remembers Vanitas making a face the first time he sang.

The demon called him pathetic.)

_I want to be by your side  
Night and day  
Day and night  
For all the times to come_

A black tail curled around his wrist, a lazy ear flicking in his direction.

_Let your dreams come true  
As my heart takes your pain  
Let your light shine  
As I take in your darkness_

(He remembers singing to the stars, tears trailing down his cheeks, hoping the winds would carry the song to his lost master.)

Ventus stared up at the full moon.

_Let the winds guide you back  
To where we met  
Let us hope  
We can see each other again_


	8. Chapter 8

It felt lonely.

_(A certain black cat would curl up against him on the coldest of nights, complaining how it’s cold and Ventus is the warmest thing there._

_They both ignored the fact that demons can’t get cold.)_

He tucks Tenebris into the blankets, forming a nest for him. It has the bat curling up into it and he can’t help but smile. 

A glance at his own shadow and he frowns.

_(It was a hiss, clawed hands pinning him to the wall._

_“If you do this, you’re on your own.”_

_It was a warning.)_

Ventus tucks his own cloak around himself to keep out the chill, pressing his back against the tree.

The moon is bright, a constant companion from his childhood.

_(“You’re a fool.”_

_That was the last thing Ventus heard before the demon faded into his shadows and hadn’t come out since.)_

He misses him.

Even when he’s with him, he misses him.

Ventus knows that it was stupid to grow attached to a demon who would eat his soul eventually. But Vanitas has been his first companion since he left his home. The first person he felt like he could trust.

Maybe it was a mistake.

_(Ventus felt his stomach sink as Vanitas disappeared, unable to tear his eyes away from the shadow._

_Words were on the tip of his tongue._

_An apology almost begging to be let out._

_But he bit his tongue and kept to his resolve.)_

He let his eyes slide close, finally letting sleep claim him.

The shadows moved and rippled beneath him before it settles down again. 

_(“You damn fool.")_


	9. Chapter 9

_(I just wanted to hold your hand.)_

His heart ached.

He can’t breathe.

Ventus can only stare in horror at the monster in front of him. The monster was nothing but darkness. A poor imitation of a man but turned into a beast. The only thing that gave him away was the red scarf hanging around its neck.

_(You promised me that you’d be there for me always.)_

Forbidden magic.

This was the consequence for those who delved too deep and couldn’t handle the darkness that threatened to consume them. No one was meant to change the laws of the world.

Yet….

_Yet_….

Ephemer—

_(Why did you leave? Why did you have to walk away from me?)_

He can feel Tenebris’ worry from his shoulder. He can feel Vanitas seething in his shadow, both of them waiting for orders.

Both of them ready to protect their witch from this monster that was born from the darkness, twisted by Xehanort.

Created from the heart of his friend.

_(I just wanted you there with me. To be with me._

_I just—)_

His wand began to glow, shifting into a proper staff that he can hold in his hand properly, fingers tightly wrapped around it. Magic began to flow around him.

The creature roared.

Tears fell from his eyes.

_(I love you._

_I’m sorry._

_Maybe in another life, we can be together.)_

Ventus aimed his staff at the creature, teary eyes staring hard at the creature in front of him.

_(Forgive me—)_

Shadows and light exploded from the staff and towards the creature—


End file.
